


Of Axes Forged and Broken

by badgerpride89



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I just love this pairing, M/M, because other mashups just don't work, broken axes, i dub this pairing, random one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerpride89/pseuds/badgerpride89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dumping ground of random Bifur/Dwalin snippets and one-shots I write. Warnings will be in the notes at the top of each chapter.</p>
<p>I. A blink and you'll miss it meeting, in which neither party is aware of said meeting's significance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Axes Forged and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This takes place immediately after the battle of Moria and so contains some mildly disturbing imagery.

"Can you walk?"

Dwalin blinked, his eyes hazy and vision blurred in the burning light. The moans of the dying grew in his ears, the crack of boots upon bones snapped in his, and the crackle of burning corpses hung about him. Shortly on the sounds' heels came the smells, the sludge of decaying bodies mixed with puss-filled, infected wounds, all coated with the tang of blood, iron, and ash. Each and every muscle in his body ached from exhaustion and tension. He felt one good gale would finally break several of his bones.

"'m fine," he mumbled as he slowly sat up and waited for the spinning to stop. A laugh grated against his ears.

"Of course you are," a voice replied, which Dwalin finally placed to the dark-haired dwarf beside him. He wore no proper armor, merely a thick leather jerkin, and though they were a mess, he wore his long beard in three thick braids. His dark eyes were hooded in amusement as he stood crouched beside Dwalin. "Tell me how ya got here and I'll go on my way."

Dwalin made to answer him but found after a quick moment, he could not remember. He was still clad in his own armor and felt his axes slung high on his back. The battle came roaring back to him, Thror's death, Thorin- No, no, Thorin lived. That he knew with certainty. He remembered his brother, clinging to him and sobbing tears which never came. Beyond that...

"Thought so," the dwarf remarked and hauled himself into a standing position before he held a hand to Dwalin. "To the Healer's tent with you."

Dwalin growled, his breath suddenly coming short as his mission finally came back to him. "Frerin- the prince- I have-"

The dwarf placed a staying hand on his shoulder. "He was found a few hours ago," he whispered. Dwalin wondered how he could hear the other over the flames and clanging metal around them. "He died; suffered little."

What energy Dwalin had drained out of him at the solemn news. Mahal, the boy was dead? That cheeky little devil, ready with a quip or optimistic observation every time things became too much to bear? The boy who had stopped being his best friend's little brother and become his own? Dead? And Thorin? Oh, Mahal, this could very well kill him, too. Dwalin shuddered violently.

"Here," the dwarf said as he shoved a flask into Dwalin's shaking fingers. The dwarf's hands steadied his as Dwalin drank, eagerly gulping the burning brew down his throat. Anything to numb...well, everything. All too soon, the dwarf reclaimed his flask with an apologetic grimace.

"I'd let you have more, but you're a bit too big for me to drag all by myself," he said as he took his own, much smaller drink. He placed the flask back on his belt and again held a hand to Dwalin. "Come on, now. You look worse than shit. No sense in adding to the body count."

Dwalin growled again but took the hand. Judging from the ease of his ascension, the other dwarf probably could muscle him to the Healer's tent if he had a mind. The other dwarf held him steady until Dwalin's legs felt solid enough to step on his own.

"Where's Thorin? I have to get to him," Dwalin asked hoarsely.

The other dwarf raised an eyebrow. "I should probably ask what you want with the king but consider-"

"King?" Dwalin gasped. Thrain had fallen as well?

"Either you've been out here too long or unconscious too long or both," the other dwarf said with a shake of his head. "Thrain hasn't been seen in days, not since he tore out his beard and tried to take a knife to himself and everyone around him."

The dwarf paused, letting the information sink in. It refused to. Thrain had always been a stern, sullen, dwarrow. For this to happen, on top of everything else, was a nightmare unto itself.

"Lead the way," Dwalin commanded. The dwarf blinked at the stone and steel in his voice but did as he was told, shaking his head and muttering to himself. Their progress was achingly and maddeningly slow, stepping around the corpses of fallen comrades, making way for stretchers and slings of the wounded and dying, hampered by the churned earth slick with blood. Finally, finally, a tent of leather and dark blue cloth came into view and Dwalin forced himself to move faster. His companion kept pace, just a step to his left, ready to brace or catch him should he stumble. Upon reaching the tent, however, his companion stopped.

"I'll take my leave," he said but no, Dwalin did not want him to leave. Not yet. "Still need all the hands we can get searching."

He bowed shallowly and turned to leave before Dwalin finally spoke. "Your name, what is it?"

The other dwarf looked back and smiled sadly. "Bifur, son of Valur."

"Dwalin, son of Fundin," Dwalin returned with a nod. "And thank you."

"The Deathless' blessing go with you," Bifur replied as he walked off, a low hum upon his lips. Strange how long it echoed in Dwalin’s skull.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been ill over the last several months. I won't go into details, it was nothing life-threatening, but I just wanted to say thank you to each and every one of you guys for your comments and kudos. They really mean a lot to me. Chapter two of Pebbles is almost complete and chapter two of Her Boys is ready to be written so they should be up within the month.


End file.
